Digimon Story:A New Take
by meloney02
Summary: hmmmm how should I start this tale? The tale that seems so familiar as it was foretold by many storytellers. In each storyteller the tale is rather different. Some say the hero is only one while others come to say that more than one could save the day. In my story its not much of a difference its about welll how about you read it yourself. A story about digimon and how it all began


For eons digimons lived with humans to create a peaceful community with each other. This enable peace for both the digi realm and the human world yet this peace was never meant to last as a dark force began to take power deep within the digi realm itself. The digimon felt the presence and thus before it was too late left the human realm as an act of sacrifice to safe their partners away from harm this resulted in the closure of the digirealm. Regardless of their reason the void that their departure existed and made many depress but as time goes on their existence became a myth to where not many choose to believe as their race to technology escalated. One of the technological marvel they made was a monster boxes to where it mimics digimons as it a monster in a digivice. These monsters are paired up with humans to where its qualities are defy by the humans themselves . However these monsters do carry a few hiccups but scientist are trying to hide. Either way these monsters are loved by their humans as they break out of their eggs at a certain time thus a monster not being hatch is unheard off...until now...when 8 kids eggs did not hatch yet this will all change soon enough...

~Chapter one~

it was a regular day on a Tv set. The crew were on break so the cast were able to catch their breath. Each one started to do their thing leaving one girl alone. She scratched her head as she searched for someone . As she searched she noticed a boy coming close to her proptly she left the set hoping to avoid him which lead to another set of drama she was not prepared for...

"OMG! Its clarice!" a girl of 14 scream out as she ran to the girl in as soon as she step out from her clothing the one called clarice guessed she was on one of the tours the set held "clarice I never thought I would see you! I love your hair! Hows your relationship with andrew? anyhow can I take a picture with you?" the girl said clearly filled with excitement as she gave the girl in white dress a puppy dog pout. clarice gave a weak smile as she nodded her head giving permission to the girl to take out her camera "do you want me to be like felicity and do some crazy posses? Or do you want me to just take a picture of you?" the girl asked earnestly looking at clarice looking at her dark brown eyes but she merely gave her a simple smile and told her she didnt mind either way to which exited the girl as she started to pose and took pictures with Clarice. When she was done she looked at all the pictures she took and tilted her head in confusion "you look like you dont have much energy today clarice did something happen?" the girl flipping through the photos. "its nothing that I cant fix dont worry I'll still be singing and making movies" she said giving the girl

and a pat on the head before walking away soon enough she saw a familiar face waiting around the corner "I heard what happen a mile a way" The man said as he took Clarice hand leading her through a huge gate and making their way out of the studio where they were making their drama "why didnt you tell her your name wasnt clarice Lyra dear?" he asked as he gave her his hat to hide her face and started to walk with her. Lyra forced a smile the same she had been given the girl from before "its okey she was smiling happy wasnt she so I dont mind cause I know clarice wont mind too" Clarice or lyra said. The man sigh when he heard her reply "your grandmother would be sad if she knew this.." he told her seeing how her colors faded from her face for a few seconds before she smiled "its okey daddy dont worry this is the life of a star people look up to you..so you need to do all that you can to be who they want...cause thats what clarice does she smiles as the problem goes away.." Lyra said as she tried to convince the man her father she was alright "sweetheart I know but the tabloids are going too far now and you're being rammed even by you friend Penelope " her father said a bit angry "she even told everyone about how you dont have a monster.." lyra flinched as she heard what her father said "daddy its okay my monster going to hatch one day we just need to be patient" lyra said trying hard to be cheerful as she smile "anyhow I think I need to go to the toilet now see you at set daddy" before her father could say anything lyra already ran going to the toilet going into one of the cubicle as she took out her digital box "you'll come out one day wont you?" she asked the box looking at the egg inside hoping soo hard for it to move but it didnt she sigh and tried to cool down when she suddenly heard the door open and two girls walked in "huh why cant andrew let her go.." a voice complain to the other "how should I know but I dont even know what he sees in her cause she dont even have a monster.." the other voice said Lyra may not see their faces but she knew the voice all too well it was her friend and enemy Penelope who played felicity on set making their relationship complicated both on and off set together with her was her friend ruri her groupie "ehh really I thought it was just gossip" ruri asked a bit surprise "nope she told me when we were still friends that her monster havent even hatch yet sad isnt it?" Penelope said to ruri. Lyra hearing this sigh as she lean on the door not know as they spoke more and more about gossips. Lyra sigh once again as she peeked hoping he two would leave yet neither show any sign of stopping any time soon at least "if I was clarice I would just use a teleportation spell and get out of here" she told herself in a very soft voice making sure nobody heard her as she closed her eyes when suddenly she heard a voice "Lyra...come...to...digi...world" the man said to her calling her out. Lyra promptly open her eyes as she saw a clocked man in front of her offering his hand "Lyra..please.." the man called out scared lyra ran out her cubicle surprising both ruri and Penelope "welll lookie here its our favorite witch clarice" Penelope said with her evil grin but Lyra didnt pay attention as she continue to searched for the clock man "please tell me you heard him.." she asked when she couldn't find him the the ceiling "him? Lyra I think you finally lost it this is the G.I.R.L.S T.O.I.L.E.T" Penelope said emphasizing on her last two words "no guy in their right mind would come here" but lyra didnt pay attention as she continued to look around both ruri and Penelope saw the fear in her eyes and felt a cold shiver "come on ruri we need to go practice" Penelope said as she and ruri went out lyra stayed a while but seeing as nobody was there she let out a sigh and washed her face "I wonder who that was..."she asked herself before putting it all behind and going out but that proves to be a hard task considering how many reporters were all around her as soon as she went out..

as the bell rang everyone started to get up and go as it was the lunch period. One of them is a young copper colored haired Aurelia excitingly looked around before being called out by her friends to join them " so lia did you hear..." was the beginning of their mindless chatter Aurelia grey eyes looks excitingly to her friends not really understanding the conversation as she adores just being there … belonging "Aurelia... help us.." a voice called out of the blue suddenly "lia are you ok!?" her friends ask as they saw her looking around searching for the voice"did you hear that? That voice?" she asked a bit scared as she saw nobody was calling her "a voice?" he friends asked as they looked at one another both shook their head solemnly "its just your imagination lia" one of her friends said "yeah lia come on dont play your pranks its not funny" another said "but I really did heard it..or did I?" Aurelia asked herself being in doubt yet her eyes were still wildly looking the owner of the voice as she felt his pain and agony she looked back and forth until the voice sounded again "auralia..." it said once more promptly she looked up and saw a clocked man his hand full of blisters she fell to her knees as she scream pointing to the man everyone turn to see what was the noise yet not one saw the man soon he disappeared leaving Aurelia scarred " didnt you see the man!?" Aurelia asked as her friend went to help her up her face looked washed and pale before her friend could answer they were interrupted by one of the guys "uuuuuuu princess Aurelia has heard the ghost" he said out loud Aurelia had a surprise face "ehhh ghost?" now her face was as white as paper as she began to think of the man as a ghost...was he a ghost? "Ghost dont exist so leave her alone!" her friends back her up as one hugged her the boy smirk "I'm just saying cause unlike us lia here dont have our own monsters to keep the ghost at bay..." but before he can say more the bell ring once more and the teacher walked in. Each students quickly scurry off to their seats and open their books as the teacher began the lesson. Aurelia couldn't help but lose focus as she wonder about the voice wondering whether it was a ghost for it sounded so helpless to her ear "who was calling me just now I wonder?" she asked herself before taking her digital monster box out "please come out... so that that ma... ghost... would stay away.." she said to it but the egg in the box simply kept quite as it didnt moved she waited a few minutes before sighing "please come out one day we can have a lot of adventure..."she said as she turned her attention to the window "one day..." she told herself looking at the window seeing the blue painted sky soon she got lost in her thoughts yet the man with blisters was not out of it... "i wonder..."

"Zane come on down please this is the third time I'm calling you down for dinner!" a middle age woman to his son "coming mom just one more data and maybe.."his speech was stop mid way when his computer suddenly went black"NOOOOOOOOO " the red haired boy called zane yelled in agony and turn around to see the middle age woman evil smirk "Now..." zane's green eyes stared directly to his mom's black eyes fighting his urge to do anything but just nodded his head and went down to sit down at the dinner table "seriously zane each time I call you for anything the whole neighborhood knows we need to stop this habit of yours..." his mother said beginning her usual lecture and as always he looked down and nodded each time he was told "yes mom.." he said in unison his mother seeing how he's not paying attention ask "so are you willing to do extra chores this week while ignoring your computer for a whole day?" she said in the same tone as her lecture voice unaware of his mothers trick he simply replied "yes mo...wait what!?" he saw his mom smirked "alright then you can start by washing up the dishes" zane eyes widen "mom no thats pure evil I'm just continuing what dad's started! Mom your suppose to understand!" zane said trying to get out of his mothers trick "zane your dad would be sad seeing you now like I am you ignore your friends you only come down when I literally pull the plug on you and when was the last time you let your skin felt sunlight? Zane yes your dad died but that does not mean you have to continue his work now your suppose to enjoy your youth!" his mother retorted back "mom he..." "zane... help us...please..." "huh what?" zane abruptly looked around "what was that did you hear it mom?" he asked as he looked at his mother to which looked around as well "there's nothing there zane so start with your chores and say good bye to your computer..." zane sigh as he saw his mother disappear to the kitchen "but I'm doing this all for you mom..and telling me you don't listen to it when it was you funny.." zane said as he started to clean up he picked up a broom and started sweeping aimlessly as he wondered about the voiced that called him out when he accidentally bump into a cupboard making all its content fall out "opss sorry mom" he said automatically even when his mom wasn't around before he bend down to cleaned up the mess. He slowly took the book placing it in his hand until he saw something sticking out from one of the book. His curiosity got the best of him as he open the book reveling s picture of his family when his father was still alive. The picture was taken a couple of months before his death during a family picnic. The picture showed his mother Agatha smiling ever so brightly next to his father the man that was called the professor of brilliance whom smile was as bright as his wife and nudge between the two was him looking as if a convict that got captured by the cops. Memories of that day filled young Zane mind as his hands touched the picture "I'll finish it dad.. I will promise" he told himself before pocketing the find as he did not want to share it with his mother then soon his eyes caught the sight of a colorless small box. It was the size of his fist maybe smaller he reached out to take the item which revealed to be his digital box. "so this is your resting place..." he said to himself as he looked at the screen revealing an image he got so use to seeing...an egg. "i'll even find out why your still in your egg" he said taking the little box into his grasp putting it into his pocket as quickly as he can upon hearing footsteps coming down. It was his mother checking up on him "need any help?" his mother asked sarcastically he merely rolled his eyes "I need my focus so go back up..." he replied simply his hand still in his pocket holding the two item ever so tightly as deep in his heart he feared it would leave him like his father...

in a busy household where everyone was in a panic "leo how do I?"a young blond of 10 ask a boy of 15 "leave it I'll do it later!" replied the older blond boy in full confidence as he flip his pancake and lands it directly on a plate before taking out the bread from the toaster and pouring coffee "breakfast is serve" the boy said in full confidence as he lay all of it on the table for his family to enjoy. Before sitting he took the cloth the 10 year old ask about and started mending it "anyhow gram remember you have that appointment and gramps take your meds please anyhow the three of you" he stop looking at his younger sibling the triplets "be nice at the nursery and you hideki dont forget your homework!" he said it all in one breath making all the others nodded their head to him "leonardo...please.. help us..." a voice suddenly called out "yes yes I'll help you no worries.." he replied to the voice making everyone fell silent. After a while the youngest spoke"who are you talking to?" young ten year old hideki asked innocently realizing what happen he looked up "ehh it wasnt you guys that said it?" everyone on the table looked at each other and shook their heads "no.." the one they called gram leonardo's black eyes abruptly looked around with the rest in tow "...ignore the voice we have a busy day ahead so lets go!" leo said to everyone as he got up ignoring his curiosity as he took the triplets to the daycare. The daycare was a regular place.. well regular in their word as everyone there had a monster and the daycare was a place where kids were trained to help identify their monster. The triplets were no different from the rest of the 50 kids there each one wanted a their monster to hatch to be their friend forever. Leo took merely a minute to look around seeing the regular site of monster doing a task helping their human partner out but when he looked back the triplets were gone from his sight. "hmm seems like they cant wait to see their groups..." he said slowly before going out of the day care where he would never belong. As he headed out his mind began to wonder ironic to how his mind started to think back on the voice that called him before "who was calling me just now.."he asked himself once again as he made his way to school with the voice still fresh in her mind "wonder why that voice sounded soo much in pain.." he sigh before he heard someone called his name from a far it was hedeki "leo you forgot your monster" he said when he finally caught up to him. Leo gave him a halfhearted smile as he accepted his digital box from his younger brother "hey maybe today's the day it hatch you never know?" hedeki said leo sigh once again "right.." he said sarcastically under his breath before turning his attention to hedeki "come on let go hedeki! we're late for school ! come on lets go race!" he said trying to change the topic as they made their way to school racing his little brother to whom have no winning chance

Slowly a long black limousine stopped in front of a building in the address. The driver opened the window that divided the him from the passenger. When the window went all the way down he smiled to the passenger "we're here..." he said slowly to the passenger a boy whom looked 14 or 15 "I noticed..." the boy replied simply before opening the door heading out to the building the old man didn't took a second to think as he ran to be next to the boy "so ryhs did you practice the song?"an old man said to a boy half his age his messy dark brown hair didnt hide the his calm hazel eyes he was trying to break the silence or at least help the boy. When the old man didnt heard a reply he asked again this time turning back to the boy he called rhys. Rhys merely smiled as he patted the man on the back "dont worry" he said simply before he walking to the door to the building. He looked up slowly thinking about how he got there

slowly the presenter called his name. The boy took a deep breath before going out to stage with each step he felt his heart rate going up slowly as it was his first time playing in front of such a large audience alone that is yet he tried his best to ignore it. When he was close to the piano he gave everyone a bow a practice his father thought him that soon became a norm for him to do anytime he play his piano. After the bow he soon took his seat and started to play Liszt's Rondo Fantastique one of the hardest piano piece to play. His style was very different from the others yet there was an easy going style that made him so special. When he finished he once again gave a bow before walking back behind the stage where a man was waiting for him. He spoke about a program he was holding and to how he should go. The man added to the benefits that young Rhys would receive if he did go. He sigh once more as he looked back to building which was the address the man gave him. "we can always go back..." the driver from before said making Rhys shrugged " we came this far we should at least go inside..." he said before opening the door going inside. As he took his first step he was welcomed by a familiar figure, it was the man that raved about this place from the competition "I love you" he said suddenly as he hugged Ryhs. Ryhs smile didnt slip from his mouth as he slowly said "and I love you too but dont you think I should show you what I can do first?" he said calmly as he felt his the man let him go "yes we should come all lets practice!" he ordered everyone in the hall to keep quite as ryhs took his seat on the piano on stage . As soon as he sat down Ryhs began to play making all that heard stop to turn their attention toward him looking at him in awe "they were right he is perfect" some whispers said behind the teacher now seeing him perform was in tears and as soon as the music ended he hugged Ryhs once more "it was so perfect to perfect actually your parents must be proud being from a family of nobles whom train for this for all their lives..."he said with the gleam in his eyes In fraction of a moment people could see Ryhs expression change at the mention of his parents but manage to hid it and smile "yes I hope that they're very proud of me.." suddenly an old man came in "master Ryhs its almost lunch time we should depart to the mansion now dont you think?" he said calmly as he bowed his head to him "ah yes Sebastian I think so to anyhow please excuse I will come again to see the results "he bowed before he went out but not before hearing one of the workers said "lucky him being born into a noble's family huh?" Ryhs hearing it simply kept quite as he was brought to the car "so your little brother or sister gonna be born soon exited master Ryhs?" the old butler asked trying to get his master to speak boy simply smile "yes..." he replied "did it hatched today?"the butler asked once more trying to get his attention but ryhs gave him a smile "nope.."he answered as he turned his attention to the window the old butler tried no more to chat as he let the young master got lost in his mind "ryhs help us.." a voice called out to him suddenly called out to him his calm composure suddenly was broken when he heard the voice looking around a bit alarm "whats the matter master ryhs?"the old butler asked "huh you didnt hear the voice?" he asked a bit surprise but still continuing to looked around "master Rhys there's no voice and we're reaching the mansion now ryhs simply looked at the mansion before going in but couldn't stop himself from thinking about the voice as it sounded helpless and in pain

It was a regular day at a diner well regular in a sense as in that diner two people are having an irregular topic...

"are you sure?" an old man ask as he looked at the strawberry blonde boy in pure disbelieve. The boy simply smile and nodded his head as he took his goggle nearby "yup I'm sure coach no worries about me" no nodded his head as he stare directly toward him. The old man looked deep into his violet colored eyes seeing not a single doubt as oppose to his who has too much "caspian seriously re think about this decision cause we're not pushing you to do this!" the coach said once again as he shook him up hoping for him to see the wrong in his ways "coach no worries I'll be fine!" he said with a smile as he wore his goggles in full confidence anyhow you cant let a man down no matter what happen I'll peruse my passion even if your against it!" he proclaim out load making his coach face drop "caspian! Seriously think about your future and your family!" the old coach said once again trying to get him to come to his sense yet caspian despite being only 14 had a determine and single minded personality which made no help for his coach to snap him into the reality to what his decision pose. Despite knowing how he had no chance to deter young caspian from his 'plan' he thought he should take another route "caaspian how about this I'll consider putting you back in the team when your egg finally hatch..." the coach said slowly. Caspian turn to his coach his expression was changed as he gave a weak laugh "coach I dont get how swimming and my monster come together..." he said slowly trying to let the man see it his way or at least change the topic. "like I see how you getting back in the team would help you!? Caspian I'm only looking out for you I dont want you to get badly injured by the training and I know you were the best but for now take some time off to just get use to the..." the coach began to present his argument but as expected caspian holds no interest in hearing the old man's speech he merely nod and shrugged as he heard this argument more than once but then suddenly caspian heard a voice speaking out to him. At first it was muffled and weak making young caspian place his hand onto his coach "shhh" he insisted as he tried to find the voice "help us caspian..." a voice called out this time more clearly and as if on instinct caspian get up and searched for the owner of the voice "who's there? what do you need?" he yelled continuing to search for the owner "who are you talking to caspian" the old coach asked feeling a bit embarrassed with the young mans sudden outburst "huh you didnt hear it?" caspian said surprise "never mind that sit down anyhow did your parents know about this?" the coach asked as caspian sat down on his seat but see how caspian wasnt paying as his attention was on the voice "there's no voice caspian"the coach said to him "yes there is I heard them" "them?"the coach asked "yes them they're in pain and my help soo I guess I'll look for them bye coach good luck telling my parents!" he said before going out of the restaurant searching for the voice but to no avail. "wonder what they wanted " he asked himself then had a thought thus took out a little box from his pocket the box had a little screen on it. Caspian stared at the screen for a couple of minutes and chuckle "so it wasnt you huh? Well get out fast cause I have soo many things to show you.." caspian said to the screen that had a picture of an egg on it before putting it back into his pocket "well considering that I'm out lets do some jogging" he said to himself before starting to jog to his house yet the voice's that he heard still fresh in his mind

As the sun started to rise to give a perfect scenery a young red haired girl was left staring at it from her balcony trying to find peace when suddenly another red hair girl came in "evy can you please go to the camping trip and signed my name pretty please?" she said as she stared her brown eyes a contrast to her own brown. Evelyn wanted to say something to her twin sister to refuse her offer and to tell her to take a hike yet nothing came out of her mouth and by the time she could say something her twin already yelled out "thank you!" before getting out the door. Young evelyn looked down and sigh "your welcome? I guess?" she said under her breath as she turn to her painting she thought about how she spend the whole night waiting for the moment of peace only to be destroyed by a favor. She sigh once more as she started to clean herself up before heading downstairs herself "anyhow mom evy agreed to go to camp for me which means I can go to the show right?" Her twin said as she saw Evy sat on her chair her presence wasn't felt as she reached out for a piece of bread "emmellin are you sure dont you think evelyn have her own stuff to do?" the middle aged woman with red hair looked considerately to young evelyn her blue eyes met her brown one but before evelyn can say anything someone interrupted her brother "oh come on mom evy never has anything to do she's always in her room doing nothing and she needs time off from that dont you think?" he said as he smiled to young evy "and plus take it this way maybe some extra activities is what evy needs to just get her egg hatching..." everlyn bite her lips as she looked down trying hard to just not ruin her day by thinking about everything "well I guess your right then evy I think you should start getting ready" her mother said "and if you want I can help you" he mother kindly offered her help but before she can even say anything once again another family member interrupted "mom! your promise to help me with my experiment remember?" said the youngest trying to get her attention "oh yeah I forgot umm honey?" she looked at her husband for support "sending kaido for his practice then fetching leia from her flight sorry evy" her dad said "now mentioning that we're late!?" he said before they all abruptly get out of the table leaving young evelynn alone..."bye?" she said slowly finishing her bread "alone again..." she said to herself reaching out to take another piece. When she finished she started to clean up as it became a custom for her to clean up after her family as they would always be rushing out "kaido needs to go to his practice..." she said mimicking her father's tone "johny needs some battery for his innovative invention.." she continued now mimicking her mother's tone. She placed all the plates in the sink as she starred down thinking back on how people view her with her family as the ordinary one in an extraordinary family. She looked at her reflection pondering on the words she heard times and times before "maybe if I have my monster I would finally be in the same field as them..." she said to herself as she started to wash the dishes. When she finished she head to her room seeing her sunrise portrait still in the balcony "well I have no use for you now..." Evelyn said to herself as she began packing while thinking about the stuff she should pack to the camping trip. She took one last look at her incomplete painting of the sunrise "seems like I have to forget you once again like how I forgot about my monster." she looked to the table on the side of the bed seeing the device "..sorry"she said as she turned and stared at her painting for a few moments " ….evelynn..." a voice suddenly yelled to her looking around to find who was calling her "who's there come out I have a weapon!?" she said as she continued to search for the voice as she take her brush pointing it randomly in every directions."who was that.."

as the slim wavy haired woman walked in she was greeted by a millions of worms being put on her door "eeekk!" she scream hugging the man nearby "CLEA!" the man scream as he saw what happen and trying to calm the woman down "its just fake ones" a young girl of 13 came she was a slim light chestnut colored hair it was wavy making it looked long when it was simply shoulder length "your grounded clea!" the man said simply as he stared into those ice cold blue eyes of hers "okey daddy" Clea said as she walked away hiding in the corners "I'm soo sorry lizzie" her father said softly to the woman "its okey" she replied "its a common reaction when a a daughter sees her dad having a hot girlfriend as she hates to share him anyhow I'm use to it sooo dont ground her pretty please?" the girl said seductively into his ear clea hearing this trying so hard to not puke as she stared to her maid/ friend "really?" she asked but her only reply was a a nod "your dad is pretty hot.."she said making her walk away in frustration . She stared up to the chandelier in the hall room before walking away to her room cons to living in a mansion too many places to go to little time" she said under her breath before she saw her father walking toward her "clea!" her father called out she sigh as she stop and smile for him "yes daddy?" she said innocently adding with a few twinkle from her eyes to make it better "Lizzie have something to tell you... "he said "and be nice to her " he continued "but daddy dumping a bucket of worms on someone is a culture in a few countries "well all except here! Soo no more tricks promise?" her father said "and maybe I wont ground you."clea rolled her eyes yet seeing how persistent her father was she agreed to his wishes and was brought to the dining hall to meet lizzie under better circumstances of course "ahh clea how are you nice trick with the worms you had me there!" lizzie said trying to make a conversation "yes its apparently a culture in some countries" her dad said trying to back her up clea merely smile as she took her seat "its a pleasure to meet you again too lizzie" she said with her fake smile "oh isnt it I'm so lucky to see you again cause I still havent thank you enough for chasing away tons of my dads girlfriend for me.."lizzie said "cause I'm soo lucky then thanks to you I now have your dad thanks" she continued with a very cheerful voice her dad wiped his cold sweat on the wonder of how this one turn out soon enough the two were engage in a conversation trying hard to bring her in but all failed "save us clea.." a voice called out suddenly "huh?" clea said as she looked around "whats the matter her father asked "a voice called out..." she said as she got up to search "a voice?" her father asked whom quickly called in the guards to check "anyhow the voice wont bother us anymore now onto more important matters..

and thats the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed the story as I enjoyed making it and hopefully chapter two will come soon enough. However so let me apologize for all the grammar mistake and stuff. Again cheers


End file.
